Harriet Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: In this final conclusion Harriet and the gang must find and destroy the rest of the horcruxes before it's to late.
1. Deathly Hallows Part 2

My name is Harriet Potter and I am a witch. Right now I was at Dobby's grave before I went inside.

"I want to see the goblin." I said.

Bill lead us up to the room and let us in.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm alive," Griphook said. "How'd you get the sword?"

"It's complicated. Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think it should be in her vault?"

"It's complicated." He said.

"The sword presented itself to us. We didn't steal it."

"There are many strange things in her volt."

"We need your help to get into her volt." I said

"What's in it for me?"

"I have gold. Lots of it and-"

"I don't want gold."

"What do you want then?" I ask.

"The sword." He said.

"Deal." I said before we left the room.

We went to see Olivander to see if the wands were alright to us. After that I asked about the Deathly Hallows. He had told Voldemort were he could find it. I told Olivander that he had found it.

"He's after you, Miss. Potter. If he has the Elder Wand, you really don't stand a chance."

"I suppose I'll have to kill him before he finds me." I said before leaving. 


	2. Breaking into Greengotts

Breaking Into Greengotts

I trudged up to Harry, Hermione, and Ron as Bellatrix. All five of us evaporated to Nocturnally. A Death Eater spotted me but not the others.

"Hello Ms. Lestrange." the death eater said.

"Good morning!" I said before realizing my mistake but thankfully he just kept on walking.

"Good morning? You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewey-eyed schoolgirl!" Griphook said as he got onto Harry's back, and then went under the clock with Hermione.

As we walked into Greengotts, all the goblins seemed to sense that something wasn't right.

"I wish to enter my vault." I said as best I could in a Bellatrix voice.

"One moment, please." The goblin said.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." I shouted. When he came back he had another Goblin with him. It looked like they new what was going on before Harry did a spell that made him go loopy.

On the way to Bellatrix's volt the cart bumped us down and before we could crash Hermione did a spell that stopped us a few inches above the ground. We walked for a while until we came across a dragon.

Before he could attack us, Griphook used a noise maker saying it was trained to get pain when it hear that noise.

Once inside Bellatrix's volt, we started to look for the Horcrux when I spotted the Horcrux. It was a small cup golden cup up on the top shelf that had a hissing noise coming from it.

"Guy's I found it." I said as something dropped and it started to multiply. Then another one dropped and soon the whole volt was being filled with multiples of its objects. Once I got the cup I started to leave when the objects multiplied again making me drop the cup.

"Griphook, we had a deal." I shouted at him as he took the cup.

"The cup for the sword," He said. I tossed the sword to him at the same time he gave the cup to Harry. "I said I would get you in. I didn't say anything about getting you out."

He then opened the door and left us to deal with the dragon.

"Well at least we still have him." Ron said before the goblen was scorched by the dragon's fire.

"Well that's unfortunate." Harry said as we saw the guards coming and hit behind the pillars.

"We can't just stand here. We need to do something." Hermione said.

"Why asking us? You're the smart one." Ron said.

"Well I have an idea but its completely mad." I said.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Reducto!" I shout wand pointed at the bars making it blow up. Then I took a few steps back. Then ran and jumped onto the dragon's back. "Come on!" Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped onto the dragon's back holding onto the horns.

"Great. Now what?" Ron asked. Pointing Draco's wand at the chains, I did a spell that broke them. The dragon realized he was know free and started to climb up towards the light.

After a while the dragon broke through the ceiling into the lobby of Greengotts and killed some more goblins before breaking through the roof of the building. He was now free. The dragon just stayed on the roof.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Sorry about this dragon. Reducto." I said wand pointed at the dragon's tail. That got him to fly. He crashed into a few buildings at first but then was up in the air.

"That was brilliant!" Ron shouted as we flew away from diagonally. After a while of flying we were going down near a lake and jumped.

When I came back up, I was inside Voldemort's mind. I saw tones of dead, bloody goblins.

I found that Voldemort new we were hunting Horcruxes. Then I saw a girl and the Ravenclaw crescent. When I came out of his mind, Harry was helping me to shore.

"He knows if we find them, and destroy all the horcruxes we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't find the rest. There's more, one of them is at Hogwarts." I said.

"Harriet, you have to stop going into his mind." Hermione said.

"I can't always help it Hermione. Well maybe I can. I don't know," I said as the boys turned around so Hermione and I changed. "But there's something wrong with him. When ever I'm in his mind, it's like the connection is off some how. It's hard to explain."

"Maybe he's getting weak. Maybe he's dying." Ron said.

"No. He's not dying. He's more dangerous if anything. We have to go there, now." I said as Ron and Harry started to change.  
>"What? We can't do that! We've got to plan! We've got to figure it out-"<br>"Hermione! When have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose!" I said.

"But how are we going to get there. Snape's the new headmaster. We can't just walk through the front doors." Ron said.

"We'll apparate to Honeydooks cellar and take the passageway there." I said as Ron and Harry finished changing.


	3. Aberforth

Aberforth Dumbledore 

Once we got there, a Caterwauling Charm went off and Death Eaters came out. We quickly hid behind some tables. They almost went for the one where we were hiding behind when the charm went off again somewhere else. Quickly we ran to Honeydooks, but got a dead end and we could hear them coming.

"In here, Potter." A man said opening the door. We didn't have any other chose so we went in. The man looked like he could be related to Dumbledore.

Once inside, we looked around. I took out my mirror piece trying to find the man I kept on seeing.

"Harriet, I can see you in this." Harry called from were he stood near a mirror. I looked at the mirror and found that the piece I had fit the missing piece in the mirror.

Then the man came back with food. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the food hungrily.

"You're Aberforth. Dumbledore's brother." Hermione said.

"Yes I am." Aberforth nodded.

"Where did you get that mirror?" I asked.

"Mandingos sold it to me." Aberforth said.

"He had no right to-"

"I knew if you found out, I would be hacked but think. Where would you be without me," He said. "Now what the devil are you doing here, Potter? Did my brother but you up to this?"

"He left me a job." I said.

"Did he now? Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without over-stretching themselves?" Aberforth said.

"We've been hunting horcruxes." I said.

"That's not a job. That's a suicide mission. Take my advice and save yourself."

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through."  
>"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?"<br>"Why should he-"  
>"Keep secrets, you tell me?"<br>"I trusted him."  
>"That's a girl's answer. A girl who goes chasing horcruxes on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell you where to start. You're lying!"<p>

"I don't know what happened between you and your brother. But I really don't care. I trusted the man I knew. I don't care if you've given up. I haven't. And I'm going to finish this job." I said.

Aberforth looked up at the painting and said, "You know what to do." Then walked away as the girl in the painting started to walk away. Hermione said that she was their brother.

"Thank you." Hermione yelled after him. "Well he did save our lives twice."

Then we saw the girl coming back but there was someone with her. Then the portrait opened to reveal…

(TO BE CONTIUDE)


	4. Returning to Hogwarts

"Neville," I said happy that he was there as I hugged him. Then I saw that he had so bad wounds. "What happened to you?"

"You think this is bad wait till you see Seamus. He's worse. Now come on." Neville said as he started to go back into the passage way. Along the way he explained that he rarely saw Snape but the ones you needed to look out for were the D.A.D.A. teacher that you needed to look out for.

He told us that in class they were going to practice the Cruseoutus curse on first years and he refused.

Once we got to Hogwarts Neville decided to have a little fun.

"Hey guys. I brought you a surprise." Neville said.

"If it's another piece of that cake, it'll be a surprise if we can digest it." Seamus said before Neville stepped aside to revealing us and everyone was smiling as we got out of the hugged our missed friends.

"Right then, so what's the plan Harriet?" Neville asked.

"Okay, there's something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle, and it may help us defeat You-Know-Who." I siad

"Right, what is it? "Neville asked.

"We don't know." I said.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know that either. I realize that's not much to go on." I said.

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus said.

"But has to do with Rowena Ravenclaw. It will be small, easily concealed. Any ideas?" I asked

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem," Luna said. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw. It's really famous."

"Yeah but Luna, it's been lost for a long time. No one alive has seen it." Cho said. Then Ginny came running in. She blushed when she saw Harry before saying Snape new about the Hogsmeade thing and he wanted all the students in the Great Hall. I went in line with the first years as Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to get the Order. Once in the Great Hall, Snape came in.

"It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, they will be punished. If anyone here knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... now." Snape said. Then I came out of were I was hiding.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," I said. Then the Order came in to the Great Hall. "How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night! How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" I yelled at Snape. Then he took his wand out, pointing it at me when McGonagall came in front of me. Then she fought off Snape and two death eaters.

Once they were gone everyone in the Great Hall heard Voldemort's voice saying to give him me and he would kill any one. When he was gone a Slytherin shouted for someone to grab me, then Harry and the rest of my friends stood in front of me. Then we heard Filch yelling that students were out of bed and running into the Great Hall.

"They're suppose to be out of bed, you blithering idiot. But you have come at a good time. I want you to take the hole Slytherin's out of the Great hall." McGonagall said.

"Where exactly will I be leading them to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons should do," McGonagall said before coming up to me. "Potter, I assume you're here for a reason. What do you need?"

"Time. As much as you can get me, Professor."

"Do what you have to. I'll secure the castle." McGonagall said I ran out of the Great Hall heading to the Ravenclaw common room. I didn't get far before Harry, Hermione, and Ron caught up to me. Ron and Hermione went to the chamber of sercrets to get a baseske fang with the Marauders Map so they could find me, while harry went with me to the Ravenclaw Common Room. As we ran up to the common room Luna came up to us.

"Harriet, wait, I need to talk to you." Luna said.

"I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, Luna." I said Harry and I kept running up the stairs.

"You won't find it where you're going. You're wasting your time." Luna said.

"We'll talk later, ok?"

"Harriet!"

"Later!"

"Harriet Potter, you listen to me right now! Don't you remember what Cho said about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem? There's not a person alive who's seen it. It's obvious isn't it? You have to talk to someone who's dead." Luna said. She leading us to were the ghost of Ravenclaw was and said I should go there alone. As I walk into the room I saw the ghost.

"You're the gray Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw tower." I said.

"I do not answer to that name." She said before starting to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry. You're Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter."

"Are you a friend of Luna's?"

"Yes. She said you could help me."

"You seek my mothers diadong?"

"Yes." I said.

"Luna is kind, unlike the others but she was wrong. I can not help you." She said before going through me and out the room before I chased after her.

"I want to destroy it!" I yelled after her stopping her in her tracks. She then turned to face me.

"Another wanted to destroy it. He was a weird boy with a weird name." She said.

"Tom Riddle."

"But he lied." She said backing away from were I stood.

"He's lied to a lot of people." I said. Then she came right up to my face looking angry.

"I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it! With dark magic!" She yelled at me before going around the corner with me fallowing.

"I can destroy it once and for all. You just need to tell me were it is." I said almost begging.

"Strange," She said as she circled me. "You remind me of him. Very persistent."

"Please Helena." I said, pleadingly.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask." She said as she backed away. I instantly new what she was talking about and left with a small thank you.


	5. Room of Requirement

When I left, I couldn't find Luna or Harry so I ran to the room of requirement. As I ran, something went off in me. I knew Ron and Hermione destroyed the Horcrux. Then I ran into Harry and Neville.

"Harry, Neville. Are you okay?" I asked looking at the new wound he got.

"You were right, never better. I feel like I can spit fire. You haven't seen Luna have you?" Neville asked.

"Luna?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm mad for her. I should tell her know since we'll be dead by dawn." He said before running off.

"Harry, I-" I started before I was cut off by Harry as he pressed his lips to mine.

I was shocked at first, before returning to kiss. After we became friends again last year after our fight we didn't get back together. It was because I didn't know if he felt the same way I did. That is until now.

When we broke apart for air, I smiled at him before saying, "I know where the diadem is." Then we ran to the room of requirement. Once we got there, we looked around for a long time, when I heard a hissing noise coming from a box. After I opened it, I found the diadem. I was about to grab it when Draco, Goyle, and another Slytherin came out with there wands pointed at us.

"Well, well what brings you here Potter?" Draco asked throughing a glare at Harry with a wand pointer at us.

"Could ask you the same." I said not getting the wand I took from him out.

"You have something of mine, I'd like it back."

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

"It's my mother's, it's powerful but it's... not the same. It doesn't quite... understand me, know what I mean?"

"Why didn't you tell her, Bellatrix, you knew it was me? You didn't say anything." I said.

"C'mon Draco, don't be a prêt, do it." Goyle said. Before they could do anything Hermione and Ron came out and disarmed Draco.

"Avada Kedavra!" Goyle yelled missing Hermione.

"That's my girlfriend you numpty," Ron yelled running after them. I grabed the dieadem. Then I saw Ron running back looking scared. "Goyle has set the bloody place on fire!" Ron yelled as he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran.

We ran as fast as we could, before we were surrounded by fire. Then Ron found some broom sticks and we flew towards the entrence. On the way I saw Draco and the other Slytherin dangling above the fire.

"We can't just leave them!" I shouted and circled around. I flew towards Draco and almost got him but I was to far up.

"Harriet, if we die trying to save them I'll kill you!" Ron shouted at me as we circled back to get them again.

"Draco!" I yelled reaching out my hand as I came near him.

This time he got my hand and heaved himself up onto the broomstick behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Harry got the other Slytherin and we flew out of the burning room. We crashed landed as we flew out the doors. I land on Draco's. I looked up at him and he just looked at me in shock before he crashed his lips to mine. I was stunned. Before I could stop myself I was kissing him back. He pulled away, whispering, "I love you." The he and the other Slytherin bolted out of there.

"Harriet!" Hermione said tossing me the basilisk fang as I took out the diadem. When I stabbed the diadem a black smoke came out and I was inside Voldemort's mind.

I found out that the last one was the snake. When I came out of his mind, I realized Harry had an arm around me. I looked up to see Hermione and Ron kneeling in front of me.

"The snake. It's the last Horcrux, but it's with him." I said breathless.

"Harriet, look inside his mind. Find out were he is. If we find him we'll find the snake." Ron said.

"She doesn't have to do that." Harry snapped.

"Yes she does. It's the only way to finish this." Ron said.

I just nodded before closing my eyes and forcing myself into his brain. I saw him talking with Lucius by the boats, saying that he wanted Snape there. When I came out I was a bit shaken.

"He's by the boats."


	6. Snape

We ran down the stairs, almost being hit by spells as we ran through the battle field. We were almost crushed by a giant but got away. Then we saw Greyback eating Lavender Brown before Hermione stunned him with a spell. We continued running until we got to boats were Snape and Voldemort were talking. Thankfully there was a wall between us. Though most of the wall was a widow, but we're where it was cement as we listen in on there conversation.

"You have preformed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hours alone." I heard Snape say.

"No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me." Voldemort said.

"There is no wand more powerful, Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you. There is no wand more powerful. It answers to you and to you only."

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a great and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live…forever." Voldemort said.

"Master-" Snape started before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Nagini, kill." Voldemort said. I watched as the blurry picture of the snake attack Snape. Then they left. Once they were gone, I ran into the room and netled down in front of Snape.

Tears started to fall down but these weren't like normal ones. They glowed like the memories you put into a pensive.

"Take them. Please. Take them." Snape said seeing my confusion.

"Give me a flask or something. Anything!" I said to Harry.

Once I had the flask, I held my hand to Snape's wound before catching all the tears into the flask.

"Take them to the pensive," Snape said in a weak voice. "Look at me." When I did I saw the pain on his face but in his eyes I saw…love. "You have your mother's eyes." He said before going limp.

Tears weld up in my eyes as Harry helped me up. Then Voldemort came into everyone's mind as I grabbed the wall for support.

"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. I command my forces to retreat immediately so you can bary your loved ones with dignity. I speak now, Harriet Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harriet Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour." Voldemort said then he was gone.


	7. Memories

We went back up to the castle. Once there we went to the Great Hall, were everyone was getting healed or crying. Ron went straight over to his family, who were huddled around Percy's dead body. I felt bad for Percy. Even though he was a total git, he didn't deserve to die. Then I saw Lupins' and Tonks' dead bodies. Not wanting to see anymore dead bodies, I left to go to the pensive.

Once there, I pored in the memories and went in.

The first one was of my mom and Petunia. Petunia was call my mom a freak when Severus came out. They talked for awhile before the scene changed again.

The next ones were of Dumbledore and Snape talking about Snape begging hiding my family, of the prophecy, and of how they planned Dumbledore's death. Then the last memory started.

"There will come a time when Harriet Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." Dumbledore said.

"Must be told what?" Snape asked.

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harriet, and Lily Potter passed herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul lached itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harriet herself. There's a reason Harriet can speak with snakes. There's a reason she can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside her."

"So when the time comes... the girl must die?" Snape said more of a question the a statement.

"Yes. Yes she must die."

"You've kept her alive so that she can die at the proper moment. You've been raising her like a pig for slaughter!"

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the girl." Dumbledore said.

Snape then did a patronus charm and it came out the same as my mom's but it let out a wolf howl like mine does sometimes. Then I came back out of the pensive, breathing heavily. I sat down on the stairs heartbroken at what I had found out.

I was the seventh Horcrux. I had to leave Harry. I had to die.


	8. The Final Horcrux Dies

The Final Horcrux Dies

I went out of his office and down some stairs to find Ron and Hermione sitting down on the stairs. When they saw me coming they got up.

"Thank god. We thought you had gone to the forbidden forest." Ron said.

"I'm going there right now." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Are you mad? You can't." Ron said.

"Harriet what did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"There's a reason I can hear them. I think I've known for a while now. And so have you." I said before Ron came up and hugged me tightly.

"Harriet you can't. I've already lost a brother. I can't lose one of my sisters, too." Ron said.

"I'm sorry, Ron but I have to. It's the only way to end this," I said as he let go of me and then Hermione hugged me. "Tell Harry I'll always love him." Hermione just nodded her head before letting me go.

I walked through the forest until I was sure I was alone and pulled out the snitch, knowing what it's message meant.

"I'm ready to die." I said before kissing it. Then it opened up and out came the resurrection stone.

My fist closed around it then my mom, dad, Lupin and Sirius were standing in front of me. We talked for a little bit before I went to find Voldemort. They stayed with me all the way. Once I found him I slowly walked into the clearing.

"Harriet Potter, the girl who lived…come to die. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled and then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I thought I was in heaven before realizing that I was in a cleaner kings cross staition. Then a low moan brought me out of my thoughts. It seamed to be coming from under the bench.

When I looked under it though I saw a body without skin on it.

"Harriet Potter. You wonderful girl. You brave, brave girl." A voice said. When I looked up I saw Dumbledore standing there. "Come take a walk with me."

"What is that, Professor?" I asked as we walked away from the thing under the bench.

"Something that is beyond either of our help." he said.

"Sir, where are we?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Where do you think we are?"

"It looks like Kings Cross, only cleaner." I said as we sat down on a bench.

Dumbledore explained to me about what had happened a while ago.

"I have to go back, haven't I?" I said after he was done talking.

"Oh, that's up to you." He said.

"I have a choice?"

"Oh, yes. We're in King's Cross, you say? I think, if you so desired, you'd be able to board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"On." He said before getting up.

"Voldemort has the Elder Wand." I shouted after him.

"True."

"And the snake's still alive."

"Yes."

"And I have nothing to kill it with."

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it," Dumbledore said. "Oh and Harriet. Do not pity the dead, Harriet. Pity the living and above all, those who live without love." I insistently thought of Harry and that clarified my decision.

"Wait! Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harriet, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" He said before leaving.


	9. The Final Battle

The Final Battle Begins and Ends

It was strange returning from Kings Cross. I woke up in the forest and I could hear death eaters fussing over Voldemort.

"Is the girl alive?" Bellatrix asked. Then I heard someone walking towards me and I quickly shut my eyes.

"Is he alive. Is Draco alive?" I heard Malfoy's mom whisper into my ear low so no one else could hear.

"Yes. Tell him he will always be one of my best friends." I whispered back hoping she wouldn't say I was alive. She then stood up and said, "She's dead."

Hagrid carried me back to Hogwarts. Hagrid carried me as if I had glass bones and paper skin. When we got there I heard people coming out.

"Hermione who's that Hagrid carrying," I heard Harry ask, in a panicked voice. I mental winced at this, "Hermione who is that?" I hear Harry ask again more urgent making the death eaters laugh.

"Harriet Potter is dead!" Voldemort yelled making the death eaters laugh.

"NO!" I heard Harry yell in agony. "No!"

"Harry don't!" I heard Hermione shouted. I hoped that she's holding him back.

"SILENCE!" I heard Voldemort yell and everyone went silent. "Stupid boy. Harriet Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith…in me .Harriet Potter is dead!" He yelled making all the death eaters laugh.

"And now, it is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us...or die." Voldemort said. Then Draco's mother and father call him over to there side. Then I hear the sound of someone limping and knew it was Neville.

"Well, I must say, I hoped for better. And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said making the death eaters laugh.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort said.

"I'd like to say something." Neville don't do it.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harriet's gone."

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus said.

"People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harriet tonight. But she's still with us, in here. So is Percy, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harriet's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over!" Neville said. At this I shoved myself out of Hagrid's arms and stood up. All eyes were on me as I hit Nagini with a fire spell before running.

I ran up to the Astronomy tower before Voldemort found me. He kept on trying to hit me with the killing curse but I kept on blocking him. Then he made the part were I was standing on crash down with me on it.

As I started to crawl away from him something grabbed my wrist and then wrapped around my throat, chocking me. Then it let me go right in front of Voldemort.

"You were right. When you told Professor Snape that wand was failing you. It will always fail you!" I said as he slapped me across the face and kicked me in the stomach.

"I killed Snape!" He said. We we're now on the ledge of a steep cliff when I got my idea.

"But what if that wand never belonged to Snape? What if its allegiance was always to someone else? C'mon, Tom... let's finish this the way we started it," I said before I put my arms around his neck. "Together!"

Then we fell over the edge before turning into black smoke and flying over Hogwarts. We were fighting for dominance before we crashed down in front the castle. Then I saw my wand and started to crawl towards it.

We got our wands at the same time as him and when we did a spell at the same time it clashed making a connection. Then Voldemort broke the connection and I realized what had happened. This time when our spells clashed, the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hands and into mine. Voldemort then dematerialized into nothing.

It was finally over.


	10. Over and Done

I walked back into the Great Hall and I saw everyone smiling and talking about good times.

"Harriet." Hagrid said before hugging me.

I walked a little bit further when I found Hermione and Ron smiling. I smiled back, but I was worried were Harry was. The next thing I knew I was in Harry's tight embrace.

"Don't you ever scar me like that again." Harry said not letting go of me.

"I promise." I said as I hugged him back.

"I thought I lost you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't have enough time." I said as Harry let go of me. All four of us went to take a walk on the bridge.

"Why didn't it work for him? The Elder Wand." Hermione asked.

"Because the wand didn't belong to Snape. He thought by killing Snape it would answer to him. But it never belonged to Snape. Draco disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower that night. So it answered to Draco. That is until last night when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor." I said

"Which means…" Ron started.

"It's mine." I said before breaking it in two. Then threw them in opposite directions off the bridge. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at me like I was crazy before smiling at me.

The war was finally over.


	11. Epilogue

Nineteen Years later.

It had been nineteen great years. Harry had proposed a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts and now we were happily married with three kids.

Albus and James, our sons, had been arguing in the car about albus being in Slytherin. Once we got through the barrier, we started to walk toward our friends when james fell behind. I told Harry to go on.

Mum, what if I _am _in Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"Albus Severus Potter," I said. "You are named after two of Hogwarts' greatest headmasters. One of them was a Slytherin and he was one of the bravest men I know."

"But just say I am."

"Then Slytherin house will have gained a great young wizard. But if it really matters to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration as well."

"Really?" Albus asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He said before hugging me good bye. Albus then got on the train as we smiled. James and Albus waved good-bye and soon the Hogwarts Express disappeared in a cloud of steam and smoke.

"They'll be fine," Harry said, squeezing my hand.

"I know," I said, unconsciously rubbing my lightning bolt shaped scar. It hadn't hurt in nineteen years. I know have a family and peaceful life.

Everything was fine.


End file.
